Dazzler (Pryde of the X-Men)
| pxm = all | voice = Alexandra Stoddart | other = X-Men }} :Dazzler is from the Non MAU episode . Alison Blaire, better known as Dazzler, is a , superhero, and member of the . Biography Alison Blaire joined 's X-Men. She took on the name of Dazzler because of her brightly colored powers. Dazzler was training in the along with , , , , and . She was fighting large plants. It was at this time that came to the . After they were done Xavier invited all of them up to the control room to meet Kitty. Nightcrawler was the first there and his appearance frightened her. She d through the controls shorting them out. Colossus caught her and introduced her to the rest of the team. However, Wolverine did not feel that a young girl was ready to join the team. At that time a red alarm went off signaling a mutant threat. Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Dazzler got into the Blackbird while Wolverine and Nightcrawler followed in a smaller jet. Together they flew off towards the . Unbeknownst to them, and Xavier's step-brother wait until the team leave then attack the mansion. Meanwhile, at the Observatory and had s while searching for coordinates for the . The X-Men arrived and Colossus attempted to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacked the heroes but Storm counters with wind. When the fires died down there were no sign of either villain. Police show up outside so the heroes left before they were blamed for the attack. The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Kitty woke up to find Nightcrawler staring down at her. She freaked out but Dazzler comforted her. Kitty then got into an argument with Wolverine before wondering where Xavier was. Xavier appeared to show that he was alright. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Magneto had successfully installed the and was diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they had to stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she had not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. The Blackbird made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into s and found an airlock. After they were gone Xavier asked Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and told Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracked down Magneto. The X-Men encountered Pyro so Dazzler decided to take him on. The X-Men went on without her. When the comet was diverted towards the asteroid, and the Brotherhood left for Earth, all the X-Men excluding Nighcrawler headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a view screen that Nightcrawler could see. Xavier told him that he must teleported aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hit the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he was entering the atmosphere and would have burned up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He said that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Powers Dazzler can transform sound into strong bolts of light. She can shoot these creating a powerful blast. Personality Dazzler is a caring person. She instantly takes a liking to Kitty Pryde. Dazzler comforts her after the attack by Magneto and Juggernaut in a motherly way. Background Dazzler is voiced by Alexandra Stoddart. This is the final role for Stoddart. This is the first animated version of the character outside the comics. Interestingly, the character was created in 1978 as part of a multimedia event that would have included an animated special. When the record company pulled out the project was scrapped leaving only the comic book version. She was included on the team because she was a member in the comics at the time. This bothered some fans who wished to see her spot used by a more popular character such as Jean Grey.X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men at Marvel Animation Age The uniform she wears in the episode is based on the character's second outfit that she wore when she joined the X-Men. Concept art describes her as being five feet nine inches tall. She is the second tallest X-Man behind only Cyclops, by four inches, and only one inch shorter than White Queen. In the Comics Blaire is a singer. She uses her powers as part of her show, and many of her audience assumes it is special effects. She first met the X-Men at one of her shows. White Queen's Hellfire Club attacked and she fought them off with the X-Men. She then helped the team find Kitty Pryde, but found their adventures too much for her and turned down their offer to join. She wandered around for a while performing shows. She would have to defeat villains and help heroes, often at the expense of her career. She turned down several more offers to join other teams. She hid her status as a mutant to help her career. When anti-mutant sentiment grew, she came out publicly. This backfired on her and her career was ruined sending her into a depressive state. She goes into hiding and helps another mutant singer. She is possessed by a psychic mutant. The X-Men free her and she joins the team. Juggernaut, Colossus, and Kitty have all confessed to being fans of her music. References External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Alison Blaire (Earth-652975) at Marvel Database *Alison Blaire (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:X-Men (Pryde of the X-Men)